Tout ce que veux pour Noël
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Harm a fait un rêve de ce qu’il veut pour Noël… mais veut-il trop, ou l’aura-t-il même avant Noël ? Qui sait ?


  
  
Ecrit par : Stephjag. Traduction : Stephjag.  
  
Titre : « Tout ce que je veux pour Noël. »  
  
Auteur : Stephjag  
  
Email : Stephjag  
  
Site Web :   
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la CBS, des studios de la Paramount et ils appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
Titre Original : « All I Want for Christmas. »  
  
Genre : Histoire JAG de Noël, vignette, romance H/M  
  
Classification : PG  
  
Spoilers : aucun  
  
Résumé : Harm a fait un rêve de ce qu'il veut pour Noël. mais veut-il trop, ou l'aura-t-il même avant Noël ? Qui sait ?  
  
Note d'auteur : cette histoire est pour tous les shipper et ceux qui pensent que Noël est une période très spéciale où tout peut arriver. alors cette histoire est pour toi Beth et aussi pour Dae. Qui m'ont aidée à découvrir à quel point le monde peut être merveilleux lorsque l'on est capable de tirer le meilleur de chaque moment de votre vie. Merci les filles !  
  
Merci à Mariah Carey pour cette magnifique chanson et je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir apporté une petite modification : j'ai changé le « il » en « elle » de telle sorte qu'elle puisse convenir pour cette fic. Pour la version française je me suis permise de traduire la chanson et parce que c'est une de mes chansons préférées de Noël.  
  
De grands mercis à AeroGirl et Dae ainsi qu'à Imagina d'avoir fait la béta- lecture en anglais ! Et enfin grands mercis à Isa (ma fleur) pour la béta- lecture en français !  
  
Feedbacks : Ceux-ci sont les bienvenus, mais seulement s'ils sont positifs. Chacun a le droit d'avoir son opinion, mais si celle-ci est négative, je préfèrerais que vous ne me dites rien.  
  
Quelques heures avant Noël .  
  
19:07 GMT Appartement de Harm Au Nord de Union Station Washington, D.C.  
  
Harm se tenait devant la fenêtre fixant les flocons dansant en tombant du ciel nuageux. Il était perdu dans ses pensées une fois de plus, ce qui était assez souvent le cas dernièrement. Il y avait de la musique de fond, c'était la chanson de Mariah Carey « Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est toi.» c'était cette chanson-là exactement qu'il avait entendue dans son rêve la nuit dernière, la nuit d'avant et celle d'avant. Il faisant ce rêve depuis une semaine maintenant. Ce qui amena un sourire involontaire sur son visage. 'D'où ce rêve pouvait-il bien venir ?'  
  
Peut-être était-ce à cause de la période de l'année. Noël serait là dans peu de temps et Mac était plus belle que jamais. Il ne savait pourquoi il le faisait, mais Harm quitta la fenêtre pour décrocher son téléphone et enfonça le bouton qui composait le numéro de Mac automatiquement.  
  
« Mackenzie. »  
  
« Mac ? C'est moi, Harm. »  
  
« Hey, Flyboy qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
« Rien. Je. Je pensais juste à v. »  
  
« Que vouliez-vous dire Harm ? »  
  
« Heu. vous faites quelque chose là, maintenant ? »  
  
« En fait, oui »  
  
« Oh je suis désolé. Bonne nuit Mac. »  
  
« Harm ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Ouvrez votre porte. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Faites ce que je vous dis, et ouvrez votre porte. »  
  
« D'accord. Attendez une minute vous voulez ? »  
  
Harm se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il tourna le bouton et ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'il vit une personne se tenir en face de lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son visage s'éclaire du plus beau sourire que Mac ait jamais vu. Ils étaient là tous les deux à se regarder avant que Mac ne demande, « puis-je entrer ? »  
  
« Bien entendu ! Désolé, entrez ! Faites comme chez vous. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« Mac, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »  
  
« Allez-y. »  
  
« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Une sorte d'intuition. Vous me connaissez moi et mes émotions hyper sensibles - vous savez c'était comme lorsque vous vous êtes crashé dans l'océan avant mon mariage. » Sa voix se brisa. Même maintenant, deux ans et demi après l'événement, il était toujours difficile pour elle de repenser à cette période particulière de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Harm de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, et elle doutait qu'elle le ferait un jour.  
  
« Oh que oui, je ne les connais que trop bien, » il fit un grand sourire.  
  
Harm alla dans la cuisine pendant que Sarah Mackenzie s'installait confortablement dans le canapé. Elle retira silencieusement ses chaussures et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Entre temps Harm avait pris deux bouteilles de jus de pomme du réfrigérateur et se dirigeait à présent en direction du sofa où était assise Mac. « Voilà qui est pour v. Mac est-ce que ça va ? »  
  
« Oui je vais bien. non, en fait, je ne vais pas bien ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda son ami soucieux. « Je vous en prie, Mac, dites-moi. »  
  
« Je crains, vous craigniez, nous craignions. »  
  
Harm la regarda, perplexe. Il pensa avoir raté quelque chose quelque part parce que la situation entre eux ne semblait pas être si mauvaise - en fait, elle semblait aller dans la bonne direction. Celle de l'amitié qu'ils avaient avant, même s'il savait que ce qu'ils avaient partagé avant n'existait plus vraiment. trop de choses s'étaient produites et avaient été dites. des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensées, mais elles étaient dites et on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière ! Et tout ça s'était produit à cause de la CIA et plus particulièrement Clayton Webb. mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient changer le passé. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain : je ne veux jamais vous perdre. »  
  
Mac répondit sans réfléchir. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. « Je vous promets que quoi qu'il puisse arriver vous ne me perdrez jamais. »  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux ramenés trois ans plus tôt sur le porche de l'amiral.  
  
***  
  
La main droite de Harm était posée sur la joue de Mac et Sarah plaça un imperceptible baiser sur cette même main lorsque Tiner ouvrit la porte pour les informer que l'amiral avait demandé leur présence. Le Quartier-maître resta quelques minutes, parlant de quelque chose à propos du fait que le temps se rafraîchissait et rentra à nouveau à l'intérieur.  
  
« Nous devrions rentrer. »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
« Mac, vous avez un homme qui vous aimera toujours. »  
  
« Et vous avez une femme qui vous aime. »  
  
Mac se pencha en avant pour effleurer les lèvres de Harm avec les siennes. C'était en quelque sorte un baiser d'adieu, mais lorsqu'elle recula Harm ne la laissa pas partir et, ce qui était au départ un léger baiser, s'approfondit pour devenir un vrai baiser.  
  
Le baiser fut cassé 14 secondes plus tard, et ils se regardèrent simplement.  
  
***  
  
Harm était à nouveau debout devant la fenêtre alors que les souvenirs s'estompaient à nouveau. Cela le blessait, encore qu'il ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'il ressentait alors et de ce qu'il ressentait toujours. excepté que quelque que chose avait changé, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle aujourd'hui était bien plus fort et il savait qu'il devait en parler à Mac. Mais comment arriverait-il à parler d'émotions si personnelles ? Il n'avait jamais su parler ouvertement de ses sentiments.  
  
Mais c'est alors qu'il comprit - il savait comment il devait faire ! Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour la regarder, et sans un mot il prit sa guitare qui attendait contre le mur. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la stéréo, augmenta le volume, parcourut le CD jusqu'à cette chanson particulière de Mariah Carey, prit la télécommande et retourna auprès de Mac. Harm s'assit près d'elle, mais, assez loin pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Ensuite il enfonça le bouton « play », baissa le son et commença à chanter.  
  
Je ne veux pas beaucoup pour Noël. Il y a juste une chose dont j'ai besoin Les cadeaux me sont égaux Sous l'arbre de Noël Je te veux pour moi seul Bien plus que tu ne l'imagineras jamais Peut-être que mon rêve se réalisera. Tout ce que je veux pour Noël C'est toi.  
  
Je ne veux pas beaucoup pour Noël. Il y a juste une chose dont j'ai besoin Les cadeaux me sont égaux Sous l'arbre de Noël Je n'ai pas besoin d'accrocher ma chaussette Au-dessus de la cheminée Le Père Noël ne me rendrait pas heureux Avec un jouet le jour de Noël Je te veux juste pour moi seul Bien plus que tu ne l'imagineras jamais Fais en sorte que mon rêve se réalise Tout ce que je veux pour Noël C'est toi. Toi bébé  
  
Je ne demanderai pas grand-chose ce Noël Je ne souhaiterai même pas avoir de la neige Je continuerai à attendre sous le gui Je ne ferai pas de liste ni ne l'enverrai Au pôle nord pour le Père Noël Je ne resterai même pas éveillé Pour écouter les grelots magiques des rennes Parce que tout ce que je veux c'est toi ici ce soir Me serrant si fort Que puis-je faire de plus Bébé Tout ce que je veux pour Noël C'est toi. Toi  
  
Toutes les lumières brillent Si fort partout Et le son du rire des enfants Emplit l'air Et tout le monde chante J'entends les cloches des luges sonner Père Noël ne pourrais-tu pas m'apporter la seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin Ne pourrais-tu pas m'apporter mon bébé.  
  
Oh je ne veux pas beaucoup pour Noël C'est tout ce que je demande Je veux juste voir bébé Debout devant ma porte Oh je la veux pour moi seul. Bien plus que tu ne l'imagineras jamais Fais en sorte que mon rêve se réalise Tout ce que je veux pour Noël C'est toi. Toi  
  
Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est toi bébé  
  
Oh je ne veux pas beaucoup pour Noël C'est tout ce que je demande Je veux juste voir bébé Debout devant ma porte Oh je la veux pour moi seul. Bien plus que tu ne l'imagineras jamais Fais en sorte que mon rêve se réalise Tout ce que je veux pour Noël C'est toi. Toi  
  
Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est toi bébé  
  
***  
  
Sarah Mackenzie observait à présent l'homme qui avait maintenant cessé de chanter. Il avait juste ajusté un petit mot. De petites perles d'eau brillaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle n'osait pas parler de peur de briser ce moment magique.  
  
« Mac, je ne veux pas beaucoup pour Noël. Il y a juste une chose dont j'ai besoin. Et cette chose dont j'ai besoin c'est vous. J'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie pour que je puisse continuer à respirer. »  
  
Mac sentit rouler les larmes le long de ses joues. Elle voulait dire quelque chose pour lui répondre qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui, mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Mac se leva et tendit la main pour prendre celle de Harm et il la regarda dans les yeux se levant également.  
  
Mac réduisit la distance entre eux. Elle plaça ses mains sur les siennes et l'aida à ranger sa guitare avant de placer gentiment ses bras autour du cou de son Flyboy. « Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est. vous » murmura Sarah Mackenzie contre ses lèvres quelques secondes avant que celles-ci ne se joignent pour un baiser rempli de promesses et d'amour pour l'avenir.  
  
*** FIN ***  
  
Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! 


End file.
